Biological samples may be analyzed by marking them with a stain selected to reveal particular sample features (e.g., cancer cells). The sample may then be imaged using a microscope, and analyzed based on the acquired image.
Some existing automated imaging systems capture microscopic image data use a scanning instrument (for example, a digital camera) in combination with a computer-controlled microscope. In order to examine some small sample features, it may be necessary to capture images of areas of the sample at various magnifications.
For example, in order to detect a small number of cancer cells in a biological sample, the sample may be marked using a stain that turns cancer cells red. A first, low resolution image of the sample may be obtained. Regions that appear to include red-stained features may subsequently be imaged at a higher resolution, and the higher resolution images analyzed to determine the presence of cancer cells. Alternatively, the entire sample may be imaged at a high resolution, and the resulting image analyzed to detect the presence of cancer cells.